Orders that I Like
by mixer0101
Summary: Kelsi is all alone at school, and Sharpay decides to have a bit of fun with her.


Controlled

"Hello Kelsi."

Kelsi looked up from her piano startled and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Sharpay. "Hi Sharpay…what are you doing here?"

"Ms. Darbus told me that you like to stay after school and practice." Sharpay said huskily as she walked over to Kelsi.

Kelsi gulped when Sharpay's arm brushed against her shoulder. "Yes. No one's here so it's quiet enough to play as loud as I can."

Sharpay's eyes lit up slightly. "So no one can hear you?"

"I guess not."

Sharpay licked her lips. "You know Kelsi, I've been meaning to ask you…what's your deal?"

Kelsi was silent for a second, wondering what the question meant. "Excuse me?"

"You know. Are you straight, bi, gay? I've never seen you with anyone." Sharpay asked as she sat next to Kelsi on the piano bench.

"I don't think that it's any of your business." Kelsi was slightly appalled by the question.

"I think it is."

"Why?" Kelsi was confused. What the hell was going on.

Sharpay suddenly straddled Kelsi and said, "Because I'm horny as hell, I don't like real dicks, and Taylor is out of state for some damn science thing."

"You-…You're gay?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "No shit Sherlock…But that's what brings us to you. I want someone to fuck, and since no ones here, no one can hear you scream." Kelsi's eyes widened as Sharpay wrapped her arms around her neck and brought her lips close to hers.

Kelsi was basically stunned. This wasn't what she was expecting to happen when she woke up today.

Sharpay's tongue shoved down Kelsi's throat and then she felt her shirt coming off. Sharpay started to kiss down and tore Kelsi's bra off. Kelsi gasped when she felt Sharpay's lips on her breasts.

Suckle, lick, bite. Suckle, lick, bite. Kelsi was starting to lose it. Sharpay's mouth on her nipple was starting to feel amazing.

"That's right. You like me sucking your tits don't you." Sharpay said as she gave one last hard suck to her right breast.

Kelsi could only nod her head. Her pussy was starting to get more wet then it had been in a long time.

Sharpay then quickly took off her own shirt and bra and pressed her chest against Kelsi's chest. Sharpay gasped and started to rub her tits against Kelsi's breasts. She stood up after a few moments and lifted Kelsi up too.

She threw her to the ground and pulled her skirt off. "Take off your bottoms." Sharpay order, and Kelsi obeyed.

Sharpay licked her lips at the sight of Kelsi, and Kelsi felt rather exposed at the moment, even though she was naked.

Sharpay sat down on the bench and ordered, "Touch yourself." Kelsi's eyes widened, but she didn't do anything. Sharpay narrowed her eyes and brought her hand down to her own pussy and started to lightly rub.

Kelsi was hypnotized at the sight. It was so hot. Sharpay started to rub herself harder, and a little faster. "Oh yes…play with your hot little pussy like the whore you are." Sharpay ordered, again.

Kelsi barely even realized that her hand started to move down her stomach to her pussy. She touched her clit lightly at first and gave a quick gasp. The sensation was amazing. She quickly moved her hand down there again and started to rub her clit, hard.

Sharpay gave a little moan at the sight and got off the bench to lean down in front of Kelsi's pussy. She gave it one long hard lick before saying, "You like that?"

Kelsi moaned loudly in response. "Yes."

Before Kelsi knew it, Sharpay's pussy was on her face. "Lick my pussy you whore, and maybe I'll repay you if you do a good job." Kelsi didn't know what to do. She'd never taste pussy before, and didn't know if you had to lick a certain place or what.

When she didn't do anything, Sharpay shoved her pussy on her mouth, and said, "Lick me you fucking slut."

Kelsi pushed her tongue out to meet Sharpay's wet pussy. Sharpay moaned and started to lightly hump Kelsi's face as Kelsi started tongue fucking Sharpay.

"Ohhh. Oh yes. Oh yeah. Fuck my with your tongue you dirty bitch."

Kelsi almost moaned at Sharpay's words. For some reason, she loved the dirty talk, and she also starting to feel very uncomfortable with her arousal. She needed some relief.

Sharpay saw Kelsi's hand start to move down her stomach and flipped over so they were doing a 69. Sharpay started brutally licking and humping her face while Kelsi just moaned and tried to make Sharpay cum hard so she'd do her the same favor.

Kelsi felt herself close to the edge. She was so close, and Sharpay noticed. She got off Kelsi and ordered, "Open your legs and close your eyes."

Kelsi immediately opened her legs and closed her eyes, and was waiting for Sharpay to do something. Sharpay licked her lips before taking something out of her bag, a pretty nice sized strap-on. She slipped it on and without warning, thrust into Kelsi.

Now Kelsi may have never been with a girl before, but she was no stranger to sex. She's finger fuck herself many times, and just recently took her own virginity with her own dildo. But she's never been fucked by someone else, let alone a girl.

The feeling of being filled by the fake dick made her moan, and Sharpay just kept pounding into her, not even giving her a chance to adjust to the size of the dick.

"You like that? You like that cock in your tight pussy?" Sharpay said as she felt herself coming close to the edge.

Kelsi just moaned and felt her orgasm build up quickly again. A few more thrusts and Kelsi climaxed with a scream.

Sharpay quickly flipped her over on her knees so she could fuck her doggy style. "Oh yes…Harder. Please fuck my harder." Kelsi pleaded as she felt another orgasm build up as her last one ended.

Sharpay couldn't help but oblige, and as they both came, Sharpay pulled the dick out of Kelsi and turned her back around to face her. She stood up and order, "Suck on my cock."

Kelsi didn't need to be told twice. And when she tasted her juices, she let out a low moan. Sharpay just licked her lips with a moan at the sight before pushing Kelsi away, taking off the dick, and getting dressed.

Kelsi just sat there, dazed and shocked at what just happened.

"See you around." Sharpay said as she grabbed her bag and walked out, leaving a naked and satisfied Kelsi.

*

**Just a one shot, but I will definitely make more one shots with Sharpay and Kelsi. Review and I'll make more lemony smutty one shots.**


End file.
